A magnetic type switch is more superior in a point where there occurs no degradation in the switch due to contact with a detection object because of detecting a position of the detection object without contact therewith as compared to a conventional switch that detects a position of a detection object by making contact with the detection object, and there are various kinds of application examples of this magnetic type switch to various types of switches for vehicles (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-251809)
A magnetic type switch that detects an operation of a brake pedal is designed such that a magnet in the switch is provided to face a magnetic body attached to the brake pedal, and the magnetic type switch outputs an ON/OFF signal that indicates presence/absence of the operation of the brake pedal by detecting a change of magnetic field at the time a distance between the magnetic body and the magnet changes by the operation of the brake pedal.
Since a vehicular brake pedal that a driver operates with the driver's foot is arranged under the driver's foot, a switch that detects an operation of the brake pedal is also arranged under the driver's foot.
Therefore there are some cases where iron sand contained in the sand attached on driver's shoes or the like is pulled in by a magnetic force of the magnet to be attached on a surface of the switch. In this case, because of a change in magnetic field due to the attached iron sand, there occurs possibly a problem in detection of the operation of the brake pedal.
Accordingly, the magnetic field by the magnet in the magnetic type switch is required to be not subjected to an influence by an external factor such as iron sand.